Floor check
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: A cute little one shot of Takano and Ritsu that j just had to write. I thought it was cute. It's about Ristu having a butt problem and Takano decides to help ;)


"Mmm!" Ritsu moaned, leaning into his lover. The older male pressed forward in the kiss and brought his lover even closer with his hand. The sound of lips smacking lips and tongue invading mouth broke the silence of the evening.

Pleasure and heavy moans and grunts came from the younger male and the older male quite enjoyed the sounds that came from his younger lover. "T-Takano..." The younger male panted, pulling away for air. The older male smirked, licking his wet, swollen, hungry for more lips.

"That's what you get for seducing me all day at work." He teased before going back in for another kiss. The younger male blushed furiously as he hated it when he was teased by his lover. It was never his intention to seduce his lover. Why did Takano have to be so dominant?! It wasn't fair for the younger male.

His thoughts started to drift away as the kiss drug on. Once again the older male had easily invaded his mouth and was now skillfully stroking his mouth in all the rights spots. Another moan poured out as the younger male tilted his head up to allow the older man to gain more access of his mouth.

The older man smirked at his uke's attempt at getting more out of the kiss. He had to admit that all day he'd been so tempted to steal Ritsu from work and go to the bathroom where they could have their private time. All day Ritsu had seduced him with simple little things that he never paid attention to until his lover did them.

It was ordinary things, like marking edits on a manga or applying the tone to it. Even when he drank his coffee or an energy drink, Takano found himself staring at his mouth, licking his lips in anticipation. What had become of him? How had he become so consumed with this man? Could someone love someone like he did and still be sane?

He didn't think it possible. He just loved his past and now present lover too much to lose him. He just couldn't take that chance of losing him and the more his love grew the more he started to notice every little thing Ritsu did. His life became consumed with thoughts and images of Ritsu doing cute things.

He was glad Ritsu was his. He couldn't live with himself if some other pervert had taken Ritsu from him. What if someone other than him kissed Ritsu like this? Or fucked him like he did! Or even be around him intimately like he did? The thought enraged him and he bit down on his lovers lip, drawing blood.

The younger male gave a yelp of pain and pleasure. "N-not so rough..." He complained cutely. Takano smirked. "I can't help it, you've made me go insane with love." He stated before again taking the younger males mouth with his own.

Their spit mingled and mixed, their tongues swirled around one another. Their wet mouths created a sucking sound through out the room and this time Takano made his move. He gently tilted Ritsu head up and began leaning on him, telling his lover that he wanted to lay down.

Getting the signal Ritsu started to lean back as well, unfortunately his position on the couch wasn't well thought out and he slipped off on to the hard floor. Lips disconnected and a loud thud echoed through the apartment.

Takano opened his eyes in surprise and looked down to see his lover sprawled on the floor, his face scrunched up in pain. The scene was too much to not laugh at and soon Takano had burst into laughter. "AHAHAHA!" He leaned back on the couch, holding his stomach as he laughed at his lover.

Looking up at the older male Ritsu glared at him. "Stop laughing at me!" He shouted angrily. The laughing didn't stop. "Oh Ritsu..." Another round of laughter was brought up. Ritsu blushed horribly and rubbed his butt. "It's your fault! You distracted me!" He complained.

The laughing died down. "My- ahahaha... My fault?" His lover repeated, wiping tears from his eyes and sitting up to look at his younger lover. Ritsu curled his lip in a pout. "Yeah! You got me so into the kiss I thought I was one the couch better and I was leaning backward!" He defended.

Takano smirked and got down on the floor, hovering over his little lover. "Mm, so you hurt you butt? And is all my fault? Well then it only seems fair that I make you feel better right? I'll make sure your butt feels so good." He whispered huskily. Another ferocious blush dusted Ritsu's cheeks.

"D-don't say that stuff pervert!" He shouted, trying to wriggle out of his lovers cage. To no avil did his attempts work and soon he found himself engulfed in a heated and hungry kiss. The kiss left him dazed and soon his lover moved on to his chest. Nipping at hai nipples and leaving love marks everywhere.

Not long after his began did Ristu begin to moan. The pleasur was building and he wasn't fighting his lover anymore. Trailing kisses back up his lovers body Takano then over took Ritsu lips once again and sucked on the swollen red lips that he was addicted too. He suckled at the bleeding cut in his lip that Takano had created early.

More moans poured out of Ritsu and as the night grew darker so did the actions of the two lovers. Come morning Ritsu was cursing at his lover as his butt did my in act feel any better. The leer male took the challenge and vowed to prove that with persistence he'd win over his little lover.


End file.
